Okay
by Flyingcaterpillars
Summary: The story of a girl. And Skye. Being himself. And her letting him be him and not trying to murder him or change him and not falling for him after one sentence, just treating him like a person and maybe after being considered special for his whole life that's what he needs.
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear night with no clouds. A girl, her name was Risa, was walking along the cobblestone path. She looked up at the sky to check the moon. It wasn't full, but not a crest either. Just a normal moon. She's a farmer, Risa, she bought the little farm at the far north of the village when she saw an ad in the newspaper. Apparently the last farmer had died and left no heir. Risa decided it wouldn't and couldn't hurt to try her hand at farming. Why not? Just something to add to her pool of 'things-I've-done'.

She had met all the people living in the village. A while ago, actually. It was the middle of summertime now. She had gotten the hand of farming. Granted, the first few days she had no idea what she was doing, but that was part of the adventure. Another farmer, a woman named Vesta, had come with a young woman named Celia and man named Marlin and offered her advice and help. Risa just waved them off. She didn't want any help, she'd figure out how to do it by herself. And she did. It probably took longer but she felt more satisfied having solved the problem alone.

But Vesta, Marlin, and Celia turned out to be nice people. Risa got along with Vesta the best. Celia was nice but so polite and Marlin was just angry all the time. Risa knew people like that, they just liked being upset. It was fun for them, like a sport.

Risa looked around. The path had taken her almost in front of Lumina's mansion. If she walked a couple more steps she'd be in their courtyard. They were nice, she guessed. They were all so polite and stereotypically rich.

Risa shrugged and walked into the courtyard, not at all caring if they would mind. She paused and stared at the fountain for a second. Why, she thought, why would you even have a fountain? She had a strong urge to jump in it, the water sparkled in the moonlight.

She heard footsteps and focused her eyes past the fountain on what looked like a person. As he got closer she could see, it was a man, about her age. He dressed differently than everyone else in the village. He had purple pants and a grey leopard print shirt. And silver hair.

Huh. That's some pretty flashy stuff right there.

She went back to studying the fountain but the man had already seen her and walked up to her with a smirk.

"Hehe, hello beautiful, walking alone at night?"

That was fairly creepy, and a very poor attempt at flirting in her opinion. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, amused.

"Hehe. I'm quite the ladies' man, and a prince of the stars."

Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled. He was so funny.

A light flicked on in one of the top rooms in the mansion and a scream could be heard all the way from outside. It sounded like Lumina. "A theif! I've been robbed!"

Risa's eyes moved from the window to stare directly into the strange man's with a blank expression on her face. "Oh, that sounds like you. You should get going."

The mans expression turned shocked and confused for a fraction of a second before he smoothed it back out into a sly smirk. "You don't mind that I am a theif?"

Risa laughed, "I don't care." She stared straight into his eyes again, the man thought it was a bit unnerving, this time with another amused smile, "But you're gonna get caught if you don't go, dude."

Just then the door opened and Lumina came out, stalking towards them.

"Too late." Risa said with a chuckle as Lumina approached.

"Hey!" She called, "Aren't you that famous thief that warns his victims ahead of time?"

Risa raised an eyebrow. That was different. She looked off towards the trees. It was kind of interesting the silhouettes they made in the dark. Could you tell they were trees?

Lumina came to a stop in front of them, looking furious.

"Hehe." The man chuckled, "Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out."

He walked backwards a couple paces, snapping Risa's attention back to him from the trees.

"Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye." He said, widening his smirk and preparing to run.

Lumina walked forward, "Wait right there!"

Skye chuckled again, "Hehe. Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty."

Risa almost laughed, but she felt the scene in front of her might break if she did and this was too amusing. She just raised her eyebrows instead. Skye's gaze flickered to her for a second, but it was too quick for Lumina to notice.

He looked at them both again and winked, which did cause Risa to laugh, and gave them a mini salute. "I have a feeling we'll meet again." He said, "It's in the stars."

With that, he turned and ran.

Lumina just stood there with her hands on her cheeks and a blush covering her face. "Phantom Skye... what a smooth talker..."

"He stole your stuff." Risa said bluntly.

Lumina pouted, "It's not my fault he got away! You should have gone after him!"

Risa shrugged.

"Well, whatever." Lumina snapped, "I''m going back to bed. I need my beauty rest." She stalked off towards the mansion.

Risa turned and started walking back towards her farm, folding her hands behind her head and looking up at the sky.

"Huh." She said, scrunching her eyebrows, "All I see is Cetus and Orion. Where's the sign that we'll meet again?" She laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nope, I'm telling you dude. She did nothing."

Risa was sitting on a stool in the kitchen at the Inn, talking to Nami. Nami was someone Risa could get along with, even if she did snap a lot at people she never complained about stupid shit. She had found out about the robbery last night when she overheard Lumina telling Rock about it, she started to tell Risa but before she could get pretty far Risa said, 'Yeah I know, I was there.'

"You're telling me she just let him go after he stole her things?" Nami turned and wiped her hands on a hanging cloth. She was cooking dinner for the guests at the Inn tonight. She wasn't a gourmet cook, but she could manage some soup. "We should definitely try and catch the little bastard. He sounds like a creep anyways."

Risa shrugged, "I think pick-up lines are funny. I like people who use them."

Nami looked surprised. "Are you telling me you _like _the guy?"

Risa laughed, "Like him? I met him once. I couldn't give less shits than I do now, Nami. He was just entertaining. I didn't know people actually could be serious when they said those things."

"Apparently Lumina thought he was serious," Nami grumbled, then her expression brightened, "You should've seen Rock's face. He was panicking big-time. Everyone knows he likes her and now she's gone and developed some stupid crush over a criminal."

"I think it's funny." Risa chuckled.

"You think everything's funny." Nami accused. Risa shrugged.

"Everything _is_ funny."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Are you eating here?"

It was already late, the Inn served dinner at 8 o'clock at night. In fact, most people in the village ate late.

"Nah." Risa said, "Not to insult your cooking or anything." She laughed, "Hey. How about you pack me a bowl, yeah? I'll pay you for that. I feel like eating outside today."

Nami smacked her arm with the cloth she had swung over her shoulder and Risa laughed again "I don't know. You did just insult my cooking."

"Oh quiet, you bastard. Pack me a bowl."

Nami chuckled but turned to grab a plastic box of tupperware and filling it up with cold soup. It was summertime, you couldn't eat warm soup. She snapped the lid on and grabbed a few slices of bread, handing it all to Risa. "150g would be nice."

Risa reached into her pocket and counted the coins, plopping them into Nami's outstretched hand. She grabbed the soup and bread and pulled it towards her.

"Dude, Nami." Risa said while Nami pocketed the money. "I love food."

"The sentiment is shared." Nami responded, sitting down on the opposite side of the island as Risa.

"I mean, there are pies, and fruit, and bread, I love bread. And fruit. And pasta, and fish, not so much chicken but beef is good."

"Risa, is there a point to this?"

"No." Risa responded lightly. "I'm just telling you."

The kitchen door creaked to alert them that someone else had entered the kitchen. "Nami, have you finished cooking yet? It's time to bring out the food." Ruby called, walking closer and closer to them.

"Oh, hello Risa." Ruby said, smiling. "Will you be eating with us today?"

"Nah," Risa responded, holding up the bread and soup, "Nami packed me some. I already paid her and everything." She hopped off the stool. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then." She started walking out the door.

Nami waved and turned to pick up the big pot of soup.

"Goodbye dear!" Ruby called as she reached to carry the loaf of bread.

Risa walked outside. The summers here were so hot, even at night. But the heat gave the illusion of it being earlier somehow, even though it was dark. The moon was out though, so it wasn't an overwhelming dark. There were lots of stars in the sky.

She started walking up towards the goddess pond. Risa didn't know if there was really a goddess living in there as per legend but she hoped there was. It would make it so much more interesting. It took her maybe thirty minutes to walk to the goddess pond. She liked looking at things. When she got there, she sat directly in front of the pond and took the lid off the tupperware, digging a piece of bread into the soup to use as sort of a makeshift eating utensil. Plus bread is always good.

She heard a rustling in the bushes and turned to look, squinting her eyes as someone came out from behind them. Oh. It was the guy, the uh... Skye. That was it. She turned back to her soup.

He seemed to notice her though as he walked closer. "My, my, I told you we would meet again, beautiful. It was in the stars."

Risa looked at him. "Where?"

He blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Where in the stars?" She clarified, pointing up at the sky, "Here?" She moved her hand to the left, "Or there?" She moved it again to a new location, "Or maybe there." She looked at him, "Where does it say we'd meet again."

"I-"

Risa closed her eyes and flashed him a smile. He fell silent. "Sit." She said, holding out a piece of bread in his direction. "You want soup? It's good."

Skye sat down, eyeing the piece of bread. He wasn't sure if he should or not. He ended up shaking his head no and Risa shrugged. "Your loss."

"You know," Skye began, "I never got your name."

"It's Risa." She said between bites.

"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden."

Risa swallowed and laughed, "You're funny."

Skye smirked, "I'm glad I can draw such magical laughter from a lady."

Risa chuckled, shaking her head.

A few minutes passed in silence but Risa didn't mind, it wasn't really awkward for her. Skye watched her as she ate.

"Lumina loves you." Risa said suddenly. She stopped eating and put the bread down, turning to face Skye with an amused smile. "She talks about you all the time now."

"Yes, well. I am rather charming. Sometimes I steal maiden's hearts by accident."

Risa blinked once and then exploded loudly with laughter, doubling over as it climbed and echoed in the night.

"I fucking- you're great, you know that? You're absolutely great." Risa tried to get out between laughs.

Skye smiled. "I think so too."

This started a fresh wave of laughter from Risa.

"In all seriousness." Skye began after Risa's laughter subsided to just her smiling. "It is not good for her to fall in love with a thief like me."

"Yeah, she wonders why you steal." Risa commented off handedly as she looked up at the stars.

"You don't?" Skye asked, watching her face.

She turned her head to look at him and give a short laugh, "I don't care."

Her eyes refocused on his hair. It was very pretty in the moonlight. The moons light was silver, whitish. It matched his hair and made it glow brightly. Almost as if it were melting.

"Huh." She said, "I like your hair. It's nice."

"A shall treasure a compliment from you forever." Skye declared.

"Dude it wasn't a compliment to you it was a compliment to your hair. And it wasn't even a compliment it was a fact. It's nice hair."

"Not everyone has always thought so."

"Fuck them."

Skye jerked, surprised. Not at her language, but at what she said. He blinked, looking at her again. "May I have some soup?"

She pushed the container and the bread towards him. He picked it up and began eating. "This is delicious. Did you make it?"

Risa laughed again, still looking at the sky with her arms behind her on the ground. "No, Nami did. Cost me 150g. I'll ask her to make more if you want. Better yet, I'll get the recipe for you so you can make it."

Skye was shocked at her casualness. She was talking as if seeing him was a normal occurrence and would happen again. Like seeing the other villagers.

"That would be nice." Was all he said. And it would be. He finished off the last of the soup and bread and handed her the tub, standing up. "Well, I think it's time for me to take my leave. Goodnight, fair maiden."

Risa rose her eyebrows and gave him another amused smile. "'Night."

Skye walked off into the woods and Risa stared at the sky for a little bit longer. After a while she got up herself and started walking back towards her farm. She reached her house and went inside, tossing the container on the counter and flopping onto the bed.

Man, she thought. That was good soup.


	3. Chapter 3

Today; it was hot.

Thankfully, there was a beach party going on. Kai had set up his stand at the beginning of summer but he was throwing a party and inviting all the villagers to come. With this type of weather, Risa thought mostly everyone was going to be there. She took care of her animals and crops early, trying to beat the heat. That didn't exactly work out and she finished all her work around 12:30. There was a lot of watering to be done.

Anyways, she ran into her house and changed into a bikini, but pulled boys swim trunks over the bottom half, and dashed out of the house towards the beach without shoes because fuck shoes.

Seriously.

The stones were hot and rough against her feet and the slightest bit painful whenever she skid or landed too harshly but it was an exhilarating pain that made her smile stretch wide across her face. The sun was bright in the cloudless sky, and everything seemed to glow with light and emit heat.

She arrived at the beach and found out she was right. Mostly everyone was there. Someone had brought a boombox and music was pumping out at a steady rate. Lumina was busy suntanning and attempting to get Rock's attention without being obvious. Rock was hanging around and trying to get Lumina's attention without being obvious.

Muffy was sitting on a beach towel looking very happy and content with a drink that looked like lemonade in her hand. Griffin was sitting with her, also just enjoying the sun. The beach had a slight breeze from the ocean so it wasn't as uncomfortable.

Kai was working behind the stand, the smoke and steam Risa could see rising from across the beach. She could hear the sizzling and popping too as Kai flipped fish with a large smile.

Celia, Marlin and even Vesta had come. Vesta was laughing as she was trying to push Marlin into the ocean where Rock had migrated to, but Marlin looked very annoyed and slightly panicked. Celia was looking on, laughing to herself quietly.

Even Hugh and Kate had come with their parents, and were currently splashing in the ocean. The twins Kassey and Patrick were there, but not in bathing suits fortunately.

Flora and Carter were there as well, munching on some kind of food and Risa even saw Gustafa and Nami walking around.

Risa beelined to the stand where Kai was and leaned on the counter with a smile. "Yo."

Kai looked up for a second to flash her a large smile before he looked back down to the grill. "What can I get ya?"

"Grilled fish? That'd be awesome." Risa replied, letting her eyes slide behind Kai to the pile of things behind the stand.

"Coming right up."

"Hey," She started, "Is that a surfboard?"

Kai flicked his head behind him quickly to follow her gaze. "Yeah, it's mine."

"Can I borrow it?"

Kai looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "You surf?"

"No." She deadpanned, "I want to try though."

Kai shook his head and laughed, "Sure. Just be careful to put the strap on so you don't lose the board."

Risa flashed him a thumbs up and a smile, "Thanks dude."

She ran around the back of the stand and picked up the board, tucking it under her arm. She paused, "Save me my fish okay?"

Kai laughed.

Risa ran out towards the ocean, the board under her arm. She stopped when her ankles were in the water and wrapped the strap around her wrist, velcroing it in place. By this time a few people, namely Rock, Celia, Lumina and Marlin were watching her. She waded out to her waist and threw the board in the water, climbing on top of it. She could hear the boombox switch songs, something that sounded like the Beach Boys came on and she thought it oddly fitting. It kind of sounded like Surfin' U.S.A.. She wondered if it was.

A wave was approaching, and it looked decent size. She paddled back to shore a little bit and waited for the wave to crest, shakily getting up on her haunches once the board caught the wave.

She tried to stand up and didn't even make it past crouching before she fell off and tumbled under, splashing into the water. Kai saw her from the stand and burst out laughing. Rock followed suit and it seemed Muffy had seen her and was giggling.

Risa's head popped out of the water and she threw her arms over the board, sputtering out seawater and laughing.

"That was pathetic!" She heard Nami call from the shore and looked over to see her friend with a smile.

"Yeah?" She yelled back with a smile of her own, "Come do better!"

Another wave was coming, and Risa climbed fully on the board again, paddling back and trying to catch it. She did, and tried to stand up.

She lasted maybe a couple seconds longer before she tumbled into the water again, resurfacing to the sound of Nami's laughter. She started paddling to shore and rode the last couple of waves in on her stomach. Huh. That was Surfin' U.S.A. playing. Tucking the board under her arm she jogged up to Nami.

"Your turn." Risa grinned.

Nami eyed the board reluctantly before she saw Risa's grin and snatched the board out of her hands, "Fine."

Risa laughed and called out, "Don't forget to put the strap on! Don't lose Kai's board."

"And for a second I thought you were concerned about my safety." Nami scoffed as she yelled back.

Risa closed her eyes and smiled, then walked over to Kai. She wanted food to go with this show.

Kai grinned when she got there. "How'd you like it?"

"I liked it." Risa said, "I just sucked at it. Nami's trying her bit now, thinking she can do better."

"Has she ever surfed before?" Kai asked, handing Risa her fish.

"I dunno." Risa answered as she took a bite. "Jeez, watch her be the world champion of surfing after I called her out on it."

Kai's eyes refocused behind her and they shone with mirth and silent laughter. "I don't think so."

Risa turned around just in time to see Nami fall into the water with a splash, resurfacing a couple seconds later. Nami looked towards the shore and caught Risa's eye. Risa said nothing, just grinned. Nami scowled.

Turning to eat her fish again, Risa heard Nami walk up behind her and fling the surfboard behind Kai's shack again. She sat down next to Risa and Risa faced her with a smile.

"Do not." Nami said, not even looking at Risa as she pointed a finger in her face. "Do fucking not."

Risa held up her hands, her eyebrows raised. "Alright, alright." She paused, "But I am in my mind."

"You bastard." Nami replied and Risa laughed while Kai smiled, amused at this whole interaction.

Nami grumbled out an order for some food while Risa turned around in her chair to survey the beach.

Celia was trying to talk to Marlin and get him to interact with everyone, but he just looked embarrassed at having to see her in a swimming suit he was avoiding looking at her so much. Muffy was busy building a sandcastle with the kids, actually, and Griffin looked like he didn't know whether the sight was endearing or embarrassing. Risa felt especially bad for Rock, who was busy fanning Lumina as she sun tanned with her glasses on.

Gustafa was sitting around lazily strumming something that vaguely resembled a guitar, with Flora leaning against Carter while talking to Gustafa.

The music was still playing loudly from the boombox but as it got later the songs that started to play were slower and more relaxed, and also at a lower volume. With the sun setting over the ocean, everyone looked like they wanted to stay on the beach and sleep, but even Kai starting packing up his shack and heading towards his room in the hotel. That gave Ruby a cue to head back to let him in, and also drove Nami and Rock to leave to go back to their rooms. Once Rock left Lumina also got up from her towel with faint tan lines around her eyes and packed up her things to head back.

Chris and Wally called Hugh and Kate, telling them that it was getting late and they would be heading to bed soon. After the kids were gone Griffin took this as license to convince Muffy to come back to the bar. Carter started complaining about getting tired and got up to leave, with Flora following after him. Vesta insisted that Celia shouldn't exert herself too much and Marlin was all too ready to agree with that sentiment so the both of them basically forced Celia home.

Even Gustafa wandered off to who knows where.

And Risa?

Well she slept on the beach and woke up at 10 in the morning to the sound of waves slapping against the shore and the feel of Hugh poking her in the stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Risa walked into the bar. She was out of beer and she wanted to buy another pack. When she walked in the door Muffy and Griffin were hunched over what looked like a piece of paper. She hoped they wouldn't drag her into it.

"Yo." Risa called as she walked up to the bar, raising a hand in salute, "Can I get a six pack of beer, thanks."

"Risa!" Muffy looked up, "You came at a good time. We just got a note from Phantom Skye."

Huh, Risa thought, I didn't think he was the alcohol type. She pictured Skye in her head. He looks like the type of guy who'd need a fancy drink and someone to mix it for him.

Griffin spoke, "The note says; 'I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink. Phantom Skye.'"

Yup, that's him, she thought and gave an amused smile, her eyebrows raised.

"He certainly loves himself." Griffin mumbled.

"Sending a notice of his arrival makes me think he's quite confident. I kind of like that." Muffy said with a distracted smile.

Griffin looked nervous, "Anyways, he's a thief so we have to corner him."

"That's right!" Muffy declared with a haughty expression, "We'll make him pay gold for that drink!"

Risa laughed, but Griffin looked distressed, "That's not what I meant..."

"I'm kidding!" Muffy said with a smile. "Anyways, Risa, can you come around tonight? We could really use your help to catch that over-confident thief."

Risa blinked.

"You wanted a six pack of beer, right?" Griffin asked, "If you come over and help I'll give it to you for free afterwards."

Risa broke into a smile. "Okay, that's sounds good."

Muffy jumped and clapped her hands once, "Great! Can you be here from ten to twelve? I know it's late, but that's when the thief strikes."

"No problem." Risa answered. She started turning to walk back out, "I'll just go then. See you at ten."

"Bye!" Muffy called, and Risa raised a hand as goodbye without turning around, then walked out the door.

Muffy turned to Griffin, "I think we'll catch him this time! We'll be the saviors of the village!"

Griffin patted her shoulder, "Let's just focus on not getting robbed."

* * *

Ten o'clock rolled around and Risa knocked on the bar door before pushing it open to see Muffy and Griffin waiting.

"Risa!" Muffy called with a wave and a big smile, "Thanks for coming!"

Risa smiled, "No problem, dude."

"Phantom Skye isn't here yet," Griffin said, "But it's only a matter of time."

Muffy started looking around. She scrunched her nose up and stuck it high in the air, "Do you smell... curry?"

Griffin started sniffing as well, "Yes... It smells really good."

"I wonder who's cooking curry this late." Muffy marveled.

"Let's go outside and check." Griffin suggested, "Risa, you stay in the bar in case Phantom Skye comes."

And with that, Griffin and Muffy walked out the front door.

Risa blinked and sat down at one of the stools in front of the counter, staring at all the bottles on the wall. There were so many different shapes and sizes and colors. She thought it was fun to look at.

She heard the door open and turned around, guessing Muffy and Griffin had found the source of the curry smell. Instead, she saw Skye creeping in the door. He looked up and saw her, a smirk beginning to stretch across his face.

"Hey." She said, lifting her hand and jerking it to the side as a wave. "Sup."

"Hehe. We meet again my darling Risa." He walked over to behind the counter and she turned forward to watch him.

"Hey," she said, holding both her hands up in defeat, "I'm just here because someone promised me free beer."

Skye chuckled, turning his back on her to scan the wall of different bottles.

He reached for a bottle and Risa made a face. Skye saw the reflection on the bottles glassy surface. "What?" He asked.

She shrugged, "You're the thief. All I'm saying, is dude, that's not a good spirit to choose. Don't you know these things, you're robbing a bar."

"I don't drink much alcohol." Skye said, putting the bottle back, "Your apathy at my profession never ceases to amaze me."

She flashed him a smile.

He thought she was going to ask him why he was robbing a bar if he didn't drink, but she stayed silent. Skye reached for a bottle on the top shelf and grasped it, turning to look at Risa before bringing it down. She raised her eyebrows, "Looking for my approval?" She nodded out towards the bottle, "That's a good one."

"I'm very sorry," Skye said putting the bottle on the counter, "I don't believe I need to do this, but won't it be trouble for you if I leave with this bottle and the two bartenders come back? Won't they wonder why you didn't stop me?"

Risa shrugged again. "I get free beer just by being here."

Skye chuckled, "Well. You can never take too many precautions. CHICK-BEAM... FIRE!"

Risa blinked. She couldn't move. Not her arms, or legs, nothing. No, scratch that, she could move her head. Oh well. She relaxed.

"Dude I'm seriously having a talk with the Witch Princess." She said, eyebrows raised as she looked down at her immobile body on the chair.

"You seem calm." Skye commented, raising an eyebrow.

"That was a lame name for the move." Risa her own eyebrows and gave an amused smile, "Chick-beam?"

It was Skye's turn to shrug, chuckling.

Risa caught his gaze and stared into his eyes again, that same unnerving look. Skye had never had someone stare into his eyes for that long with that kind of look on their face. Deadpan, almost. He crossed his arms and leaned on the counter, staring back at her. Her lips quirked up on one side in a half smile. She didn't seem to mind that he was maybe two feet away from her face.

"Do you believe in fate?" He asked her, not quietly, but like he had stopped his usual cocky demeanor for that one sentence and was asking her a genuine question. He had a serious expression on his face, instead of the usual smirk.

Her answer surprised him, "Have you seen Forrest Gump?"

He blinked, "No, it's a movie, correct?"

Risa laughed, "Yeah it's a movie. You should watch it, it's great. Anyways, I'm gonna quote from that movie." She paused, "Well actually it's more like paraphrasing 'cuz I don't remember exactly but here: 'I don't know if we have a destiny, or if we're all just floating around all accidental like on a breeze, but maybe... maybe it's both? Maybe both is happening at the same time." Risa flashed him a crooked smile.

Skye's breath caught in his throat.

He rose back up off from leaning on the counter. Suddenly he was much too close to her.

Risa's eyes sparkled like she knew something.

Skye picked the bottle up off the counter and made to walk around towards the front door.

"Dude." The tone made him pause and look at Risa.

Her expression was serious, her eyes upturned. "Come here."

He walked out from behind the bar to stand in front of her, spinning the chair so that she was facing him. He waited, wondered what she was going to say. "Yes?"

"My head itches. Scratch it will ya."

Skye scrunched his face up, confused. "Why me?"

"You _froze _me, you ass." She smiled up at him, a fondness in her tone despite her words, as if 'ass' was an endearment. "It's completely your responsibility."

The hand that wasn't holding the bottle reached up to run along her scalp. "Well, it's always a pleasure to be able to touch such a beautiful woman."

Risa laughed, and Skye's hand dropped back to his side. "Now get." She said, nodding towards the side door, "You don't want to get caught again." She smiled, amused.

He walked to the side door and opened it, half stepping outside before giving her a wink. "Until next time."

He could hear her laughter even after he'd closed the door, slipping away.

"Huh, that's weird. I could've sworn I smelled curry..."

"Yeah me too..."

Muffy and Griffin reentered the shop, bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Risa, did Phantom Skye come while we were out?" Muffy asked, still confused from the lack of curry.

"Yup."

That snapped both Muffy and Griffin out of their confusion, "What! He came in while we were out?"

Muffy ran to one of the shelves covered in bottles and looked up. "It's true! The Okuhattan is gone!"

"Mm-hmm." Risa said distractedly, eyes already unfocusing. They were getting boring. She went back to studying the bottles on the wall.

"You okay, Risa?" Griffin asked, looking mildly worried.

"Yup." Risa answered. Griffin seemed satisfied by that and was looking at the wall to check what else was missing. "Oh but I can't move."

"What? Oh no! It was the Phantom's spell wasn't it?" asked Muffy, "I've heard all about that, it's awful and cowardly. I can't believe he uses spells like that to get away with his crime."

"I can." Risa said.

"Really? Why?" Muffy asked, curious.

"Because I'm under it right now."

Muffy looked horribly guilty. "I'm sorry Risa, we just left you all alone."

Risa tried to shrug and found that she could, the spell must've worn off. "I don't care."

"Oh look, the spell's worn off already!" Muffy exclaimed, looking relieved. "I was scared it might be permanent."

Griffin looked embarrassed for Muffy.

Risa turned to him. "Dude. My beer."

"Right." Griffin turned around and reached behind him into a large fridge, pulling out a six pack of beer. "Here you go. You've earned it."

"Not really." Risa said, but she took the beer anyways and hopped off the stool.

"I'm going back to the farm. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Risa!" Muffy called after her, "Thank's for all your help!"

It was a hot night, Risa felt it as the air blasted her in the face as soon as she stepped outside. Summer was a messy season, she thought, lots of life. She could hear the bugs and crickets chirping and animals running around in the bushes. Nobody sleeps during the summertime, she mused.

She reached the farmland and opened the door to her house, walking to the kitchen and shoving the beer into the freezer. She paused, tapping her fingers rapidly against the fridge door in decision. She slammed it shut and walked back to her front door, opening it and stepping outside. Walking a couple paces she came to a ladder and started climbing until she reached the roof of her house. She sat down and folded her arms behind her head, lowering herself so that she was laying down on the roof.

She stared at the sky and the stars as the noises rushed around her. Huh, she thought, it's amazing how many more stars there are here than the city. She smiled, not as much as when you're up there though. Going into space would be neat. She yawned, hearing a dog bark in the distance. At least it's not my dog, she thought, my dog is way asleep by this time. She yawned again, this time deeper and more slowly, looking back up at the stars again as a small breeze blew across. Yeah, going into space would be neat.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you even need the soup recipe for?" Nami asked, suspicion evident in her voice.

"What? You think I can't ask for it by myself?" Risa asked, leaning back on the counter with her eyebrows raised.

"No, I know you. You're much too lazy to cook your own food."

"Hey! I cook my own breakfast."

"Of basically bread." Nami pointed out.

"Point made." Risa rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish grin. "I promised someone I'd give it to them, if you really wanna know."

"Who?" Nami asked, "And why didn't they just ask me for the recipe? You did tell them I was the one who made it right? You wouldn't take credit for making my soup, and whoever would've believed you obviously doesn't live here."

"I _can _cook!"

"Sure." Nami waved off the rebuttal, "So who is it? Someone from out of town?"

"No," Risa said, "He just hides a lot. I'm not sure where he lives. Probably somewhere in the woods."

Nami blinked, "Really? You couldn't have even made up a convincing lie?"

"It's not a lie."

"I know," Nami explained, "I just wasn't prepared for the truth; that you befriended a homeless guy who lives in the woods and sounds strangely suspicious."

Risa smiled and shrugged.

"I'll give you the damn recipe. As long as you don't tell me anything more about this."

"Deal."

After having Nami write down the recipe in very large handwriting, followed by, "Nami, he can read," Risa left the hotel. It was already late, Risa hadn't been able to ask Nami for the recipe all day she had been so busy helping Gotz add to her barn. The man insisted he could do it alone, and Risa told him time and time again that she knew he could, she was doing this because she wanted to. He had come to begrudgingly accept working beside her on a project she was fully paying for, but in the beginning it just didn't sit well with him. But they finished it early anyways.

Risa made her way up to the goddess pond and sat down cross legged, staring at the water, and then flopping onto her back with her arms stretched out to watch the stars. it was getting darker earlier these days, the stars coming out brighter as the foggy humidity of summer decreased and cleared the air. Risa yawned. She was tempted to go home, she would've if it weren't for the fact she promised the guy. He really wasn't even worth one yawn, and she felt a second coming on.

She heard some bushes rustle and turned her head to the side and grinned. He paused, his eyes widened in fear before he saw it was only Risa and his face eased into a smirk.

"Waiting for me?" He teased.

"I promised you a recipe about three eons ago." Rise replied.

"It's been maybe a week, beautiful."

"Eons, man. You know what can happen in a week?"

"I'm afraid not."

"You need to get out more."

Skye laughed sharply at her joke and Risa gave him a crooked grin, fishing out the crumpled paper from her pocket and chucking it at his feet half-heartedly.

"Duties paid."

Skye bent down to pick it up, then walked over to Risa and sat next to her on the edge of the pond. "A gift from a fair maiden? I shall treasure it forever."

She laughed and punched his arm lazily, he grinned down at her.

"So how you doin'?" She asked as she focused back on the stars.

"I'd much rather hear about how your day was." Skye replied.

"You trying to be domestic?" Risa raised her eyebrows at him, amused. "I think you're the one with the more interesting life."

"Anything involving you is interesting to me."

"Someone should write a romance novel based on your mouth alone. I love your pick-up lines."

Skye wiggled his eyebrows, "Like you love me, yes?"

Risa laughed loudly, the sound echoing in the night, "See? You're so funny." She sat up and scooted closer to the edge of the pond, running her fingers through the water.

"I brought you something." Skye said suddenly.

"You did not."

"I did, in fact." Skye insisted, pulling out a flower from behind his back and offering it to Risa. "For you. Though it's radiance is not comparable."

Risa looked at the flower. "You just picked that five seconds ago from that patch over there you stupid bastard." She laughed at his audacity.

Skye grinned, "I couldn't help it. You just looked so beautiful."

"Ah, man." Risa sighed with a smile, "You're not boring, that's for sure."

Skye shook the flower he still held out towards her as a reminder.

Risa shook her head, "I don't want it."

Skye pouted and held his hand over his heart in mock hurt, thought he did put the flower down. "You wound me."

Risa shrugged.

"Would you have taken it if I had actually thought ahead to bring you flowers?" Skye questioned.

"No. I don't like them. Too cheesy. Too romantic. I do like one type of flower though." Risa replied as she flicked water across the pond.

"Oh, I suppose I'm going to have to find out this mystery flower and present you with one." Skye noted.

"No that's okay I'll just tell you. It's sunflowers."

"Is that your way of asking me to bring you some?"

"No actually I don't think I'd like it if you did."

"Is that your way of passively-aggressively telling me you would like some sunflowers?"

Risa laughed at him, amused. "I'm not passive aggressive."

Her expression morphed into a smirk and she flicked the hand in the pond so that water splashed onto Skye. He jolted, then grinned. Cupping his hand into the pond as well and flinging water towards Risa. She laughed.

"That's not gonna work."

Skye scrunched his eyebrows, confused. "Why?"

"Because. What's that much water to a pond full?" And with that she kicked off her shoes and dove into the water.

Skye's eyes widened, and he laughed when she resurfaced, tilting her head back and spewing water from her mouth straight up into the air like a whale. She gave him one more grin before diving underwater only to resurface directly in front of him, her hair dripping wet and hanging in her eyes.

"Hey." She greeted him, eyes sparkling.

He smiled down at her. "Hello."

"Wanna come in?"

Skye looked conflicted. "No, I don't think I will."

Risa scoffed and waved her hand, water dripping off. "Please," she dismissed.

"Please what?" Skye questioned.

"Like you even had a choice." And with that Risa grabbed his feet, jerking him sharply into the water with a loud splash.

Skye fell in, arms flailing, before he even realized what had happened. He resurfaced a moment later looking much like a wet dog. Risa laughed.

"C'mon dude, it's not that bad."

"Yes, well, you could've given me the courtesy of allowing me to take off my shoes." Skye replied, holding onto the edge of the pond and reaching down to pry his shoes off his feet and sit them on the bank.

"That would've ruined the surprise though." Risa argued. "Here, I'll fix it." She swam over to where she had left her shoes, and if one motion dunked them underwater only to bring them out a few seconds later soaking wet. She set them on the dry ground and flashed Skye a smile. "There. Even."

Skye frowned, "I didn't mean for you to feel as if you had to inconvenience yourself at my expense. It is never my wish to trouble a beautiful woman."

"No I wanted to." Risa said, laying on her back and kicking herself around the pond, "It's fair." She swam up to him and stopped, a grin on her face. "See? It's not so bad now, right? Least it's not cold out." She backpedaled to him and stopped, looking up into his face. "Swim." She said, and gave him a grin. "It's fun, I promise. You worried you're gonna ruin your fancy shmancy clothes or somethin'?"

Skye frowned. "They _are_ mildly expensive." He said with a hint of a whine.

Risa laughed, "So don't wear expensive clothes. Your fault."

"I wasn't aware I was going to be pulled into the water by a fair lady when I put on these clothes this morning."

"Psh." Risa waved her hand. "That's what you get for being unprepared. Expect the unexpected and all that jeez, you know." She took a gulp of air and sunk under the water.

Skye assumed he might as well follow her, he took a deep breath and plunged underwater. He felt much better once he did, and ventured to open his eyes.

It was dark, so he could barely see anything but the faint glow of the moon and those blue flowers. Risa was just a black blob underwater, but it was nice all the same. Very quiet. He pushed around and felt himself glide through the water. It was like everything was muted down here, he thought. When he resurfaced Risa was already leaning against the side of the pond, with her head leaning on the ground looking up at the sky. She shifted her eyes to look down at him and grinned.

Skye thought he should go. He waded over to the edge and pulled himself up with some effort. He didn't know wet clothes were that heavy.

"Where're you goin'?" He heard behind him and turned around to see Risa watching him from the pool.

He smiled, "Perhaps I have a house to pillage, you never know."

She laughed. "Oh, then by all means don't let me keep you. Later." She let go and allowed herself to fall underwater.

Skye shook his head and disappeared into the woods.


End file.
